


"How did this end so badly" - Dream at some point

by Eclipesia_Night



Series: Chatting with issues. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Both literally and figuratively, Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How is that not a tag, I just learned how to do this, Parental Cara | Captain Puffy (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo has Dyslexia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream wears a mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipesia_Night/pseuds/Eclipesia_Night
Summary: Dream wanted to everything normal, so he created a group chat. Turns out it amde things worse.Suspicious friends.Dad friend wanting toadopted kids.Rough school days.Sensory overloads and they urge to either stab someone or himself being more tempting by the minute.
Series: Chatting with issues. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203002
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	1. "I have the belt, don't test me" -Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm first chat fic leave me alone.

Dream has added Sleepy bois inc. to the chat

Dream has added Dream Team the chat

Dream has added The Bois. to the chat

Dream: Hi!!!

Sapnap: Sup dudes!

Fundy: how....... how did i hear dream say that allud.......

Wilbur: *aloud

and I have no clue, but i heard it too

Philza: boys, go to sleep

Dream: yes, sir!!!

Wilbur: no

Sapnap: yessir mr minecraft

Fundy: welp bye!!!

Philza: Wilbur. Go. To. Sleep.

I have the belt.

Wilbur: would you look at that I have started to feel sleepy!!! 

gn!!

Philza: night gremlins.


	2. "Its quite" - George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy: its too quite
> 
> . . .
> 
> nevermind i hear tommy yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos!!!!!
> 
> Also im a very slow writer, so this make take so time and thanks for being patient!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

8:15 am

Dream has changed nicknames.

Dre: have fun

~Dadza is online~ 

Dadza: Dream why aren't you at school

Dadza: . . . 

why?

~Dadhalo is online~

Dadhalo: cuz you adopted kids!!!

Dadhalo: Dream. . ?

Dre: you are the dad of the dream team bad.

~Diamond is online~

Diamond: hise mohtf wdronhfg (he's not wrong

~Tubbee is online~

Tubbee: wju is mu pheon vidsatign os mhcu? (Why is my phone vibrating so much)

Tubbee: oh!! Thx drmea!!!

Dre: np Tubs

~Blaze is online~

Blaze: dream why aren't you in class?

Dre: I broke my arm

Dadhalo: are you ok????!!!!

~Gogy is online~ 

Gogy: again?!

Gogy: thats the third time this year dream!!!

Dadza: Third?? Dream are you okay??

Dre: im fine, thankfully its not my dominant hand this time

Dadhalo: please be more careful, muffinhead!!

Diamond: j qgtaa vorl bad. (I agree with bad)

~Big man is online~

Big man: da fuck

Big man: yo big man u a r a fuckin idiot

Dadhalo: language!!!

Dre: I know.

Dadza: hey dream, are you sure your okay? yku dont normally agree with tommy

Dre: yeah just tired from the pain meds and blood loss. bye

~Dre is offline~

Blaze: BLOOD LOSS?????!!!!!! DREAM!!!!!

Dadza: thats.......... concerning

Big man: i am legit worried about him.......

Tubbee: draem?? u akeuy (dream?? u okay?)

Dadhalo: when I see that muffinhead im going to demand answers

Gogy: same.

11: 45

~Gogy is online~

Gogy: its quite

Gogy: its to quite

. . .

nevermind i hear tommy yelling

~Blood God~

Blood God: oh???

Gogy: yeah hes yeling at some guy named officer dipshit because he made tubbo cry

Blood God: did he now?

~Dadza and Dre are online~

Dre: .....

~Dre and Dadza are offline~

~King Queer is online~

King Queer: why did i just see phil yell at a cop before dream started chasing him with his netherite axe??? where does he even hide that???

King Queer: just back read. 1, dream ur an idiot and im worried 2, thank you for this amazing username and 3, how are you at the school??? while chasing some officer with a broken arm.

~Blaze is online~ 

Blaze: im sorry what???

King Queer sent a video

Gogy: holy shit

Blood God: thats cool

~Mama Puffy is online~

Mama Puffy: alright off your phones. Now.

~Blood God, King Queer, Blaze and Gogy are offline~

Mama Puffy: Thank kiddos.

Mama Puffy: and thanks Duckling for the nickname :D ♡♡♡


	3. "wait WHAT-" - Big man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dre stories
> 
> And the group learns dream is an older brother

*Blood God and Dre are online*  
*Big man, Tubbee, Ender, Lilac and Undying are online*

Big man: oi philza, got any embarrassing stories of the destructive duo???

*Mama Puffy,Dadza, Dadhalo and King Queer*

Mama Puffy: .....

Dadza: buckle up kiddos, cuz ive got a story for you

Dadza: so, techno and dream would shove anyone that shows them any sort of affection, you know this. But get this, they. are. cuddlers.

Big man: . . . 

Big man: im sorry what?

Dadza: yeah. So it 5 in the afternoon and suddenly we all hear rocks being thrown at one of the second floor. me and wilbur go upstairs and the sound stops next thing we know technoblade is hugging a crying dream. My son started humming a song, humming. But i still don't know why dream was crying. 

Dre: my cat oreo died and my parents told me to get over it. Don't worry their not like that anymore.

Mama Puffy: can I meet your parents so I can punch them

King Queer: those people are assholes

Blood God: Dream. . .

Dre: fine. it was one of the reasons i was crying.

Lilac: Dream, what have we talked about.

Dre: Purble.

Lilac: Dream.

Dre: sigh My feelings matter and Im not a burden that people tell me I am.

*Blaze and Gogy are online*

Dre: shit this isn't private messages

*Dre is offline*

Blaze: . . .

Blood God: who wants to help me hide a body

Dadhalo: i have that covered someone just needs to find a way to make it lok like an accident.

Tubbee: done

Ender: im scared

Lilac: ^

Undying: ^^

Dadza: Techno i've got it covered you go comfort dream.

Blood God: fine

Mama Puffy: shit, we don't have any names.

Gogy: i have that covered.

Lilac: have- have we just become a protective family

King Queer: yup.

Undying: considering dream is my older brother i have every right to say is is so overprotective.

Big man: wait WHAT-


End file.
